Worst Enemies
by Lilly69
Summary: What happens when worst enemies fall in love with best friends, or should I rather say, twin sisters? Will they be able to keep their loves, or ruin it all in total war? SnapexOC BlackxOC AU & Maruaders
1. Prologue

A/N: Haven't been able to write on my other story because this idea has been playing with all my idea room in this little cluttered thing I call a head, and my exams start Wenseday. Bleh! Reviews help me pick which way to go, so do feel free to. Also, big props to one of my best friends, Ashley, who's character, whom we made together, years ago, has come back from the past. (:

Love, HecticNightmareQueen

* * *

**It** was one of the rainiest days this set of twins had ever seen before. They had just been sent to England from the United States by portkey, which just happened to be the ugliest boot they had ever had to smell or touch. Yuck. Karina Rhiamon was on the left, she had long dark reddish brown hair and this light almost glass blue eyes. She was taller, and a bit thicker and curvier than her twin. Lilliana Radella herself on was on the right. she had light brown hair, that seemed to shine a tint of blonde, yet had a strange slight red flicker to it, she had dark brown eyes, which made her soul look darker than it was. She was a few inches shorter than Karina, a bit thinner as well, she still had her mother's family's curves, but on a lighter scale than her sister's.

Karina and Lilliana where alike in many ways, but different in just as many. Both were smart and wise, both had the strange sixth sense sent from generations before them, both hated their names and perferd shortinings. Karina, went by Rina. Lilliana, Lilly or Ana. Rina was well known for following her brain, her head, and was hard to trust. Ana, on the otherhand, followed her heart and judged people only by the way they used their trust she had given. Both would do anything for their friends, they both had the same birthdate, of course, but Rina was an late day baby, and Ana a night baby.

**_Their parents had died in an attack, sure witch huntings were rare, but they still happened once in awhile._**

****  
They found themselves in London, England, moving into their grandmother's house, awaiting for the end of summer. They would attend Hogwarts in the start of their fifth year, both girls were now sixteen. With the uprising war, which the girls had to learn about quickly and swiftly, their grandmother, even as a pureblood seer, set forth to teach them what she saw as neccessary spells. She even did her best to press more diviation down their throats. She made sure the girls were placed in the same diviation class.

Summer passed by quickly, almost _too _quickly for her, as she watched the last two Boling girls head onto the Hogwarts Express, from Platform 9 3/4.


	2. Trains, Sortings, and Snape

Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy. (: R&R please?

Love, HecticNightmareQueen

* * *

** The** girls tried their best not direct any attention to the fact there were two sixteen year old girls in plain black robes, and found themselves an empty compartment. They plomped down and started talking about what they had learned in **"Hogwarts, a History"**, it wasn't long before a boy and a girl came walking in. The girl had bright red hair, and these bright green eyes. She was already in her robes and had a shiny badge and a red symbol on them. The boy on the other hand had black hair, and dark eyes, the twins couldn't see the exact color from so far away, his robes had a shiny badge and a green symbol on them itself.

"Did I hear **"Hogwarts, a History"**, that is a lovely book! Are you two first years? You don't look familiar." She busted off, like she was running a marathon.

"They're too old to be first years Lily, transfers?" The boy asked polietly.

"Yes, I'm Karina Boling and this is my sister Lilliana." Rina told them.

"I go by Ana and she goes by Rina." I smiled sweetly as I closed the book I had been gazing at. I had quickly looked up the symbols, just to be sure. The boy was a Slytherin prefect and the girl, a Gryffindor one. "So, may we please ask for your name? You have already told us her's." I looked at the boy.

"Snape, Severus Snape." He nodded as he talked.

"Lovely name... I have a grandfather named Severi, it's Finnish for your name." I replied smiling sweetly.

"Well we wish you all the best, if you need help, please do come to us, feel free to." Lily told us. "Me and Severus need to finish a round, so many rulebreakers, for a big school I suppose. I hope to see you in Gryffindor."

"And I in Slytherin..." As quickly as they entered they left, and me and Rina tried to ignored passer-bys who seemed to be looking for friends or enemies. It was much longer though until the train stopped and we hopped off, joining the first years in the boats so that we could be sorted at dinner.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Karina smiled brightly.

"It doesn't matter to me, but they were nice..." I smiled at her. **[A/N: I perfer being my character, Ana/Lilliana if you haven't noticed]** "I think its a sign... that the boy had Grandpapa's name..." I bit my tongue as she laughed.

"You think everything's a sign Ana." She remarked and I pouted the rest if the way. Maybe here I could finally prove myself, to my grandmother, to my sister, to my now passed parents, and myself. Maybe this school was meant to be. Maybe something would come of the nice Slytherin... I wasn't sure though.

* * *

We followed the first years in, and met up with a Professor McGonagall who was telling us a bit about the sorting before dragging us off into the Great Hall. It was huge, huge and beautiful, I was awed. Greenhime** [A/N: the American, Southeast school] **was nothing like this. It was smaller, modern.... this was huge, historical... magical. The only reason my older sister wasn't teasing me was that she herself was gawking at it, especially the ceiling, which reflected the sky above. Dumbledore made it upon himself to greet the new students before proceeding.

"This year I am proud to present two transfers from our sister school in America, Karina and Lilliana Boling. I hope for you to become great friends with these girls and make their stay here homely... they will be fifth years and will be continuing their schooling here, so I feel the need to sort them before our first years. Will you two please come up." He asked motioning towards the sorting hat, who started singing...

* * *

_"Death is closing in,  
Pain is just a friend,  
What happened to those four,  
So close and so fair?  
Slytherin's cunning sympathy,  
Dragons coil peacefully,  
Gryffindor so brave to speak,  
To fight for all the lost love,  
Hufflepuff gathered the hearts,  
To mark the start,  
Ravenclaw was not blind to see,  
The power stuggle is hungry.  
Gather round students,  
Gather houses,  
Together as one,  
We'll be stronger,  
Throw the hate,  
Throw the greed,  
Stop the bigotness,  
Rise. Rise. Rise."_

* * *

I was taken aback by the song, and so seemed the rest of the hall, my sister seemed to have her eye on the Gryffindor table and I sighed. I was not brave, not as much as her. She was bravely reckless. I on the other head thought a lot, even if my heart gave in, which it always did. I knew for a fact my place wasn't Gryffindor... but she would go there... perhaps I would join Severus... he seemed nice enough.

"Boling, Karina." McGonagall called and I watched my sister be sorted into Gryffindor, of course. I watched her skip across the hall and fall into a seat next to Lily and beside another guy, the one who earlier was gawking at her.

"Boling, Lilliana." She rang and I slowly took my spot, taking the hat and putting it glently on my head.

* * *

_"Ah, kind, sweet, gentle... yet cunning... ah I see you've faced pain to muggles, such a sad thing, you feel hate towards them, not all of them, not even to just muggles, just those who cause pain, ahh... Severus Snape eh?" _I blushed and hid my face with my hands. _"You want to prove yourself, you want to become yourself... you want power, not a greedy amount, just enough. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, but... I must say, You'd do well in.... **SLYTHERIN**!"_ I gave the hat to McGongall and walked on weak legs to the Slytherin table and sat where a girl had motioned me to come over, I just happened to sit in front of Severus, himself. _Oh Hogwarts would be fun._


	3. Making a Friend

**Exams, & Homework Suck. :/**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though, sorry my chapters have been on the short side, If I get reviews or productive criticism anyway, I'm sure to make them longer. [wink] (: Have a great day everyone.**

**Love, HecticNightmareQueen**

* * *

I layed there in the bed of my Slytherin dorm, listening to the sleeping of my room mates. There was one Black sister in the room, a Narcissa, she... wasn't my type of friend, though. She was bright blonde and seemed to follow Lucius Malfoy around like a dog would, apparently they were arranged to marry after graduation. The rest of them were all the same, pureblood witches that would make wonderful trophy wives one day. I was not like that. I was the opposite, sure I wanted to find love... down the long long _longgggg_ road... somewhere... but I just didn't want to waste away in a house giving birth to a dozen babies and having house elves raise them.

I decided to wake up before everyone else, slipped into the shower and right back out, pulling on my uniform which had my very own Slytherin crest on it now, and starting the full blown attack on my hair. My hair was amazing... when dried, and straightened by magic, otherwise it would be dreadfully poofy with a few curls here and there. I headed downstairs after that and saw the Head of House, Slughorn sitting there talking to a few students, it was only seven in the morning, but still!

"Ah... and who might you be?" He asked me looking through the timetables, he was at the front, probably suspecting I was a first year, even though he was at the dinner. I watched Severus, one of the few students direct him further in the stack and point to my name for him. "Lilliana Boling? Was your father Rhys Boling?" He asked me quickly.

"Yes sir..." I told him taking my timetable from him. "Thank you."

"Its a shame what happened to your parents m'dear, Rhys was one of the best potion makers I have... tell me what was your mother's specialty?" He seemed to glance off into space, before giving me another glance.

"Ah, well my mother's side is a long line of seers, they are all very good at ancient magic." I smiled sweetly, remembering some of the useful spells my mother and grandmother had taught me.

"Ahhh that is intriguing, have you inherited any of their gifts?" He asked intrigued, of course.

"I'm still getting the simple and useful spells down, but me and my sister both got the seer gene... I'm the potion mistress and her the charms." I replied, I noticed a few older Slytherin's whispering and nodding the corner while looking at me. "Will you please excuse me sir? I want to look at my schedule and have my bags ready for class."

"Eager to learn, yes I think we'll get along fine." He smiled sweetly.

"I'll be looking forward to your class, until then." I walked out swiftly, there was something about him I didn't like, but we'd see. My schedule was okay, I was happy to see I had some classes with my sister, because we were taking all the same classes, they just matched certain houses together.

* * *

**Monday -  
**Double Charms [2 hour block] with Ravenclaw

Study Hour [1 hour block]  
Divination [1 hour block] with Gryffindor

Double Herbology [2 hour block] with Hufflepuff

**Total Hours: 6**

**Tuesday -**  
Double Potions [2 hour block] with Gryffindor

Muggle Studies [1 hour block] with Ravenclaw

Study Hour [1 hour block]  
Anicent Runes [1 hour block] with Hufflepuff

History of Magic [1 hour block] with Ravenclaw

**Total Hours: 6**

**Wenesday -**  
Double Transfiguration [2 hour block] with Ravenclaw

Study Hour [1 hour block]  
Double Defence Against the Dark Arts [2 hour block] with Gryffindor

Divination [1 hour block] with Gryffindor

**Total Hours: 6**

**Thursday -**

Charms [1 hour block] with Ravenclaw

Herbology [1 hour block] with Hufflepuff

Anicent Runes [1 hour block] with Hufflepuff

Study Hour [1 hour block]  
Muggle Studies [1 hour block] with Hufflepuff

Care of Magical Creatures [1 hour block] with Ravenclaw

**Total Hours: 6**

**Friday -**

Potions [1 hour block] with Gryffindor

Transfiguration [1 hour block] with Ravenclaw

Study Hour [1 hour block]  
Defence Against the Dark Arts [1 hour block] with Gryffindor

Double Care of Magical Creatures [2 hour block] with Ravenclaw

**Total Hours: 6**

"Well isn't that great, Gryffindor-less Thursdays." Severus smirked as I walked down the stairs with my things for Charms, Divination and Herbology.

"Don't you have a Gryffindor friend Severus?" I asked polietly and he rolled his eyes.

"I know a Gryffindor Prefect, because I'm a Prefect, not because I want to bunk up with her and go around singing about house unity." He remarked.

"My sister's a Gryffindor..." I pressed light raising my eyes.

"My brother is..." A shorter boy came walking up, he had lovely black hair to his midback, he was smiling too, clad in his Slytherin robes.

"Oh really? My name is Lilliana Boling... call me Ana." I told him, holding out a hand.

"Regulus Black." He took my hand and shook it, "I'm a third year."

"Fifth." I replied smiling.

"Ah, so Snape will get to show you around eh?" He asked me, looking at Severus.

"Seeing as I am Prefect, yes... now we best be getting to breakfast before it ends..."

"Good... I'm starving." Regulus said heading out the door.

"You're always starving." Severus replied, motioning me to follow him.

* * *

**XoXoXo.**


End file.
